everythingpidafandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Wahlberg
Mark Wahlberg * Mark Robert Michael Wahlberg (born June 5, 1971) is an American actor, producer, businessman, model, rapper, singer and songwriter. He is also known by his former stage name Marky Mark, from his early career as frontman for the group, Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, with whom he released the albums Music for the People (1991) and You Gotta Believe (1992). From his early music career Wahlberg transitioned to acting, with his screen debut in Renaissance Man (1994) and his first starring role in Fear (1996). He received critical praise for his performance as porn actor Dirk Diggler in Boogie Nights. In the early 2000s, he ventured into big budget action oriented movies, such as Planet of the Apes (2001) and The Italian Job (2003). For playing a police officer in the neo-crime drama The Departed (2006), he earned a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. For the biographical sports drama The Fighter (2010), in which he starred as Micky Ward, Wahlberg received a nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor. In the 2010s, he landed successful comedy roles with The Other Guys (2010), Daddy's Home (2015) and its 2017 sequel, Ted (2012) and its 2015 sequel, and became the protagonist in the Transformers live-action film franchise (2014, 2017). He was the world's best-paid actor in 2017 Wahlberg also served as executive producer of four HBO series: the comedy-drama Entourage (2004–2011), the period crime drama Boardwalk Empire (2010–2014), and the comedy-dramas How to Make It in America (2010–2011) and Ballers (2015–present). He is co-owner of the Wahlburgers chain and co-starred in the reality TV series about it. Wahlberg received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2010. Also n June 1986, Wahlberg and three friends chased after three black children while yelling "Kill the Negro, kill the negro" and throwing rocks at them. The next day, Wahlberg and others followed a group of schoolchildren taking a field trip on a beach, yelled racial epithets at them, threw rocks at them, and "summoned other white males who joined" in the harassment. In August 1986, civil action was filed against Wahlberg for violating the civil rights of his victims, and the case was settled the next month. In April 1988, Wahlberg assaulted a middle-aged Vietnamese man on the street, calling him a "Vietnam fucking shit" and knocking him unconscious with a large wooden stick. Wahlberg attacked a second Vietnamese man later the same day, punching him in the eye. When Wahlberg was arrested and returned to the scene of the first assault, he told police officers: "I'll tell you now that's the mother-fucker whose head I split open. Investigators also noted that Wahlberg "made numerous unsolicited racial statements about 'gooks' and 'slant-eyed gooks'".Wahlberg was charged with attempted murder, pleaded guilty to felony assault, and was sentenced to two years in jail, but served only 45 days of his sentence. Wahlberg believed he had left the second victim (named Trinh) permanently blind in one eye.In August 1992, Wahlberg fractured the jaw of a neighbor in an unprovoked attack. Court documents state that in 1992, Wahlberg "without provocation or cause, viciously and repeatedly kicked" a man in the face while another man held the victim on the ground. In 2006 Wahlberg said the right thing for him to do would be to meet with Trinh and make amends, though he had not done so. In 2016, while requesting a pardon for his conviction for the assault on Trinh, Wahlberg said he had met with Trinh and apologized "for those horrific acts."In 2014 Wahlberg applied for a pardon for his convictions. His pardon application engendered controversy According to the BBC, the debate about his suitability for a pardon raised "difficult issues, with the arguments on both sides being far-reaching and complex".One of the black children attacked by Wahlberg opposed the pardon, saying: "a racist will always be a racist. Judith Beals, who had been the prosecutor in some of the cases, argued that "Wahlberg has never acknowledged the racial nature of his crimes" and that a pardon would undermine Wahlberg's charity work, saying: "a formal public pardon would highlight all too clearly that if you are white and a movie star, a different standard applies. Is that really what Wahlberg wants". Category:Famous people who are criminals